


you are the best thing

by trivialtrash



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Break Up, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Misunderstandings, Oneshot, Yes Beta we Thrive Like Women, proposal gone wrong, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27005146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trivialtrash/pseuds/trivialtrash
Summary: Skeppy thinks Badboyhalo is the absolute best thing in the world and wants him to know as such. By marrying him. So what could go wrong with a ring, a fancy restaurant and the best of intentions?As it turns out, quite a lot.
Relationships: Hints of DreamnotFound, Skeppy/Badboyhalo, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 35
Kudos: 337
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	you are the best thing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be my first official fanfic in what I hope is more to come (not including the crack fic). Call me Trash, I'm she/her and knee deep in his fandom, please help me from salivating over these block men. 
> 
> A few notes: This takes place two years in the future from now (making Skeppy 22 and BBH 27 and yes I realize this is a bit young for marriage, sue me it ain't illegal and they're both consenting adults) and is a world where COVID-19 didn't happen (or it did and just no one talked about it, don't worry bout it honestly.)

Tonight would be the night he asked. Skeppy paced nervously in front of the swanky modern skyrise, trying to calm his elevating heartbeat while he checked his phone repetitively. The moon was full tonight, peeking out from behind darkened gray clouds. The humid Florida air stuck to his skin as he looked around the sidewalk and into the streets, observing the bustling city life that he’d grown so accustomed to. 

  


Distracted by the flashy lights and overwhelming energy of the city, he nearly missed the time hitting eight. He saw the time was approaching and swore under his breath, sprinting towards the elevator leading up to the luxurious restaurant that boasted itself of being the nicest place in town. 

  


The warm lights of the restaurant made Skeppy feel cooked in the stuffy formal wear, the collar of which felt like it was about to choke him whenever he turned his head. He was sweating bullets as he entered the grandiose restaurant, but not due to the temperature or the clothing, but rather his main goal for the night. 

  


Skeppy was dressed in his nicest waistcoat and dress shirt, which he wasn't even aware that fancy vests were called as such before doing copious amounts of Googling and complaining. 

  


Tonight would be the night he asked. He had been sitting on this question for aeons, ever since Bad and he had met up for the first time. The days afterwards were nothing but the best time in his life. He had stayed with Bad in Florida for a week, and on the fourth day, finally confessed out of his sheer inability to withhold his feelings any longer. 

  


Skeppy was surprised that he had slipped up and confessed, but he was even more surprised when Bad had turned pink, looked to the floor and replied to him very quietly, "Took you long enough, you muffin." He only hoped that Bad’s response would be the same tonight. 

  


The rest of the week went by much too quickly, but they had all the time in the world afterwards to be as sappy as they pleased; falling asleep on calls together, and just being in a voice chat with each other so frequently that they may as have been living together, and after 7 months of being together, they did just that. Which led to now, another sporadic event that Skeppy had planned at “the last second”. In reality, he'd been planning this for nearly a month, but Bad didn't need to know that. 

  


Tonight would be the night he asked. Being engaged wasn’t too much of a step up after knowing each other for almost four years now and living with each other for two of them.

  


He fingered the soft velvet case in his pocket nervously as he approached the front desk and drank in the fancy atmosphere of the dim, romantic lights and candles gently flickering on each table. The lady in a professional waiter outfit looked up as he approached, a bored, disinterested look on her face.

  


"Can I help you?" She said, looking him up and down and not seeming too impressed. He tried his best not to wilt under her scrutinizing gaze. 

  


"Uh… Yeah!" He stammered out squeakily, "I reserved a table for two under the name Zak?" 

  


She nodded and finally pulled her eyes away from inspecting him to look down at her screen. He smoothed out his dress shirt as he waited. 

  


She looked back up, eyebrow slightly furrowed. "It appears as though your other party member is already here. Right this way, sir." 

  


_ Well, crap. Bad's beaten me here. What a great first impression for the night.  _

  


He fidgeted with his hands as he followed the lady, weaving around tables and other patrons. His stress increased tenfold as they went on deeper into the grandiose restaurant, nervous to finally see Badboyhalo. Bad had no idea just how important tonight would be. 

  


The idea brought a small smile to his face, despite the butterflies raging in his stomach. Hopefully he'd be able to eat something. 

  


Skeppy’s breath stilled as the lady stopped and gestured to a secluded table for two in one of the darker corners of the restaurant, far away from all the bustle of workers and chatter of customers. 

  


There, almost radiant in the candle light’s warm glow, was his boyfriend, looking as dashing as ever and even more so in his formal attire. He was entranced in the way the soft flickering of the flame danced in the reflection of Bad’s glasses and made his dark eyes sparkle as he read over the menu. 

  


Skeppy quietly thanked the hostess and made his way to the table, his shy smile widening as Bad noticed him. "Hey there, handsome. Strange meeting you here." He flirted with far more bravado than he actually had, hoping the phrase “fake it til’ you make it” would be his saving grace. 

  


_ That's a saying, right? Fuck, I can't remember. _

  


Bad's face fell and he looked perplexed. "Wh- But, Skeppy you asked me to meet you here-" he began, confused.

  


Skeppy let out a snort, his eyes crinkling as he laughed gleefully. 

  


"I know, Bad. I was teasing you." He laughed, and the little embarrassed  _ oh _ that follows from Bad makes Skeppy’s heart light up with the warm fuzzy feeling that he’s grown addicted to after getting together with him. He sits down across from Bad and watches as he turns his face back down towards the menu. 

  


He's so distracted with his own enamorment that he almost doesn't notice the small pout on Bad’s face. Almost. He chalks it up to him still being butthurt after his teasing. 

  


There was a moment of calm silence as Skeppy smiled dotingly at Bad, enjoying the time to appreciate how lucky he was. Bad, in turn, was staring off somewhere far beyond Skeppy, most likely outside the window, lost in thought. The menu was still loosely gripped in his hands though, so Skeppy leaned forward and gently tugged it away, bringing Bad back to reality. He blinked, eyes focusing back onto Skeppy and he seemed to recall what the point of actually going to a restaurant was. 

  


He gave a sheepish smile in return and began to describe the menu and what he thought they should order. Skeppy nods, following along in the menu as Bad talks, barely paying attention. The task takes about three times longer than it should due to Skeppy looking up to stare at Bad in adoration every other second, distracting him from their simple objective of figuring out what to eat. 

  


They have to send the waitress away twice, and after the second time, Bad finally gets a clue. Just… Not the right one. More of a red herring, really. 

  


He tipped down the menu in front of Skeppy, prompting him to look up, confusion evident in his face. "This is the third time we've tried to decide what to eat and failed. Did we actually come here to eat or is this some sort of elaborate troll, Skeppy?" He inquired, sounding defeated and bitter. 

  


The question and tone shocked Skeppy and he fully set down the menu to Bad's hands in his own.

  


"What?! No! Of course not, Bad! I invited you here so we could have a nice dinner for once to give you a break from cooking or subjecting you to my awful attempts at food!" He smiled cheekily, pulling Bad closer as he leaned in. 

  


"And just between you and me," he began, already nervous and feeling silly before having even said a thing, "it's you that keeps distracting me from the menu." His voice had lowered to a whisper, flirty and uncertain.

  


Bad flickered through a series of emotions; shocked with wide eyes, then to flustered amusement as he laughed, love in a small sound, reserved just for him. 

  


"Sorry, Geppy… I guess fancy places like this just intimidate me." He apologized, inciting Skeppy to rub his hand with his thumb comfortingly, with a gentle giggle.

  


"Don't apologize, you idiot. Tonight is my treat. Enjoy it!"

  


Smiling more confidently now, Bad nodded and opened the menu in front of Skeppy, peering at the papers inside the leather bound book, upside down. He leaned his elbow down onto the table, set his chin in his hand and pointed to something on the menu. "Then, I think I'll have one of those." 

  


Skeppy finally paid attention for longer than five seconds and they managed to figure out what they're ordering before the waitress came back a third time. 

  


They spend the time after ordering playfully bantering and talking about their days. Skeppy, having mostly been a ball of nerves after planning their special evening, hadn't actually gotten a whole lot done, so he made-up something, like having edited a video and called friends. Friends meaning specifically Sapnap. It had been a dumb idea since he could have picked anyone else Bad didn't  _ also _ stay in contact with. 

  


"Oh, yeah?" Bad remarks, looking surprised. "How was Sapnap? I haven't talked to him in a while!" 

  


_ Well, shit. _

  


His tone was innocent and anything but ill-willed, but Skeppy hadn't thought this far ahead and made a mental note to beg Sapnap to pretend they had called earlier. 

  


"Oh, you know-" he waved a dismissive hand. "Same old, same old." 

  


He laughed nervously, realizing just how vague that sounded. Judging by the look in Bad's eyes, so did he. "Sapnap and I were just talking about his third-wheeling struggles, you know?" Skeppy asserted a little arrogantly as he attempted to play it off. That seemed to do the trick as Bad nodded understandingly and he swirled around his glass of water pensively. 

  


"Poor Sappy Nappy, he's really trying to be their wingman but they're just so stubborn…" he trailed off, now looking into the swirling water in his glass. 

  


"Yeah!" Skeppy started to agree, before realizing he has no clue who Bad's talking about. 

  


"Wait- what?" Skeppy asked. Bad looked at him in confusion.

  


"What were you talking about?" Bad questioned back, looking unsure of himself at Skeppy's own uncertainty. 

  


"Uhmm… What  _ you _ were talking about. Obviously." Usually, his blatant lies went somewhat unnoticed, but Bad looked like he was about to enter a full out interrogation session with him, he needed a plan to change the topic and  _ fast _ . Thankfully, as if the universe heard his pleas for help and decided to answer, the waitress arrived with their food and Skeppy released a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

  


The rest of their dinner proceeded uneventfully, save for the soft music, warm low voices and sweet looks shared between them. Skeppy was relishing every moment of the dinner, convinced the food was alright but the meal was made exquisite purely because of the company that was shared. 

  


And while Skeppy was sometimes a self-proclaimed fool, he wasn't a fool when it came to Bad, he could read the man like an open book. This only led to him becoming even more concerned as dinner progressed, their usual flow and easy conversation stilted by  _ something _ in the way Bad was acting. Skeppy would try to continue one line of conversation, only to have Bad ask him to repeat himself multiple times, or he'd just space out entirely with a forlorn look on his face that looked faintly like pain. 

  


The panic mixed with paranoia inside his chest concocting a vitriolic train of thought quickly spiraling downwards. 

  


_ Has Bad figured out why I asked him here tonight? _

  


The thoughts and worries kept accumulating until Skeppy finally realized that neither of them were talking, both looking out the window seemingly lost in thought. 

  


They had finished eating by now and the candle in the center of the table was dimmer than ever, looking ready to blow out at the tiniest gust of air. The wick had almost burned out, impossibly small now, and Skeppy was somewhat impressed it was even still burning at all. 

  


His distracted and frayed thoughts were halted when he heard a noise from Bad; something between a clearing of the throat and the start of sentence, though not quite either. Skeppy would almost compare it to a nervous chuckle that fell much too flat.

  


He looked up and found that Bad was still looking away and out of the darkened window, eyes trained on the glistening lights of the city below. He waited for Bad to continue, anxiety ready to extinguish him like the poor small flame on the table would. 

  


"Skeppy… I…" Bad spoke slowly, not quite uncertain, but more of a resolved determination that had to be spoken slowly and carefully. The way his name had been said scared Skeppy. Before he continued, Bad glanced back at him and Skeppy could finally get a read into the expression on his face. 

  


His eyes were wet and glazed over and he was biting his lip, as if trying his best not to break into tears. It was a face that made Skeppy long to pull his boyfriend into his arms, shush him and tell him everything would be alright. Only if he knew what was wrong in the first place. 

  


In a sort of nervous habit he'd developed over the past few weeks, he slipped his hand into his pocket and ran his finger over the silky, smooth velvet, hiding the ring from the world under shaky hands and a fear he couldn't explain He'd found himself fiddling with the box and thinking about what it meant, the future it held and how much he was certain he wanted it. 

  


His leg bounced from impatience, worry, and anticipation as he waited for Bad to continue. He would always wait for Bad. 

  


"Skeppy, I think we should break up."

  


He could hear his world shatter, his heart break into pieces, his existence redefined. He couldn't believe it. He  _ wouldn't  _ believe it. 

  


He gave a laugh,  _ too loud _ , he thought as Bad gave him an odd look, expression still as distressing as before. 

  


"Y-you're kidding… Right?" The last word came out much more strained than he had expected, than he had intended. He was proud of himself for not just leaving and crying in the pouring rain by the curb. 

  


_ Oh _ . He noticed.  _ When had it started raining? _

  


Skeppy was distracting himself and he knew it. 

  


His attention was pulled back when he saw Bad shake his head, such a tiny movement, but it meant the world- or in this case the end of one. 

  


Bad  _ was _ his whole world, the world that they had built together. Everyday life living together had been incredible, sure their squabbles hadn't ceased since they moved in together, but they had never gotten to the point where either of them would be left bitter and angry and wanting out of this new ordinary. 

  


Or so Skeppy thought. Clearly, he had thought wrong. He had been wrong about everything. 

  


He silently chastised himself, how bold it was of him to think that on this now completely soured night, he would've been proposing.

  


His finger, now stilled on the velvet of the ring box, felt hot and cold and dipped in acid. Everything was a horrible,  _ horrible _ mess. 

  


"O-oh." He managed to choke out, feeling like he was about to stop actually breathing. 

  


"Okay." He deadpanned, already starting to feel numb.

  


Distantly, he noticed that his whispered 'okay' had finally blown out the candle. The smoke curled up through the air and he watched its wispy path, reflecting how so close it was to his plans - all of it up in smoke. Every single domestic scene he had imagined for them in the future seemed to come crashing back down on him at once, a cruel, ironic twist of the knife in his gut as his heart refused to leave him alone. The ring felt scalding against his leg, even through the damned velvet box. 

  


Forcing himself to look into Bad's eyes, he let out a shuddering breath. His voice, when it finally managed to come out, was broken and raw, spitting out a measly, "Why?" 

  


He wasn't expecting for Bad to start sobbing, finally breaking from his false stoic, monotone composure. 

  


This time, he wanted- no,  _ needed  _ to hug him, and so he did. 

  


Getting up from his side of the table, he got Bad standing up as well and took him into his arms, not caring about the commotion he was causing for the rest of the restaurant. Although a small glance around assured him that their secluded little corner wasn't drawing too much attention. 

  


Skeppy ran his fingers through the back of Bad's hair, trying to calm his cries, which only seemed to result in him crying harder. Skeppy was confused, distraught and on the brink of breaking down with him, but he couldn't help but interpret the tears wetting his shirt as a sign that maybe all hope wasn't lost. 

  


"Bad, please," he murmured once the crying had subsided to silent trembling, "just tell me what's wrong? I-I don't want to break up with you. I love you." He was proud of how his voice didn't waver, in contrast to the flurry of emotions happening inside his head. 

  


He felt Bad shift in his arms and found him finally looking back up at him, face smushed up in sadness and wet from tears and snot. Skeppy didn't think he would ever find something so disgusting to be cute, yet here he was. 

  


Eventually Bad sniffled out, "Y-you have to go to college, Skeppy."

  


Skeppy blinked in confusion at the words bad had weepily muttered. 

  


_ What the hell did college have to do with splitting up?? _

  


"Huh? College?? What are you talking about, Bad?" He wasn't able to keep the confusion out of his voice, despite his best efforts. And then it was like a dam opening, and it all came pouring out from Bad, blubbering almost faster than Skeppy could decipher. 

  


"It's just that you already took two years off and you said it was because you needed time, but then we moved in and I know you've been looking at colleges and as a someone who's helped out with teaching, I know how important education is, but I don't want you to go and then I think of how selfish that is of me and so I'm thinking maybe we shouldn't be together if I'm just this- this toxic thing holding you back and you just have such a bright future ahead of you and you're putting it all off and it's all my fault, Geppy. If we just stop this, then you can go wherever you want, focus on your school and-and-" he finally stopped, breathing heavily and looking close to crying again. 

  


Bad looked dazed and lost and Skeppy felt just about as confused as he appeared. 

  


Skeppy tooks a moment to process the words and understand what they mean before he starts laughing like a madman. 

  


Bad looks shocked, taking a break from his crying to stare at him in bafflement and Skeppy can't even blame him. 

  


"B-bad, hahah, you're such a muffinhead!!" He cackled. 

  


Bad squirmed in his arms, trying to wiggle away, cheeks flushed in shame."And why am I muffinhead, you- you  _ muffin _ ?" He retorted.

  


Skeppy finally released Bad, a wide grin back on his face. "Yeah, I'm going to college Bad. I already got accepted into a college near our house. I started planning this the second we moved in, genius. I'm not gonna leave your side for a second, even if you think I'm  _ reaaaaalllly  _ annoying." He comforted, a joking tone already finding its way back into his voice. 

  


Bad's squirming stopped as he looked incredulous for a moment then- understanding and amazement filled his features. "Wait- You- How… I mean-  _ what- _ ?" 

  


Skeppy ended up cutting him off with a kiss. With a smile so bright, it could put the sun to shame, he took a step back and knelt down. 

  


Rejoicing in the way Bad's eyes widened further, he beamed. 

  


"You are the best thing that ever happened to me, Badboyhalo. Marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> This all started from a dumb little prompt ("An important meal occurs between a couple, but only one knows the meal is important beforehand.") from a discord server that worships Tubbo aha. Regardless, I'm really happy to have finished this little one shot so just lemme know what you think! Any comments or feedback is greatly appreciated :)


End file.
